


When I'm With You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Carter Baizen is a royal mess. He’s deep in drugs and alcohol and gambling. He hates who he’s become. When you come into his life, he sees everything turn 180 and he’s found that he prefers himself a lot more when he’s with you. Based off of the song “I Like Me Better When I’m with You” by Lauv
Relationships: Carter Baizen & Reader, Carter Baizen & You, Carter Baizen/Reader, Carter Baizen/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Kudos: 6





	When I'm With You

Just two months ago, Carter Baizen was doing lines of coke and sleeping with any woman he could get. Now, he’s wandering around New York City drunk, but with his arms around the girl of his dream, the love of his life. You. He didn’t care if in just two months he’s fallen for you. It’d be hard not to. You were…everything. 

You two were drunk, but not too drunk. You were giggling like a child, but there was nothing worth laughing at. Carter would join you, but only because he found drunk you funny and adorable. 

It was around midnight when you both stumbled into a 24 hour diner. You traded the cheap liquor for cups of coffee instead. Eventually, you sobered up and you talked until the moon rested and the sun came to replace her. 

Carter at opposite you in the diner booth watching you ramble about…something. This feeling he had within him, he couldn’t believe it. Months ago, he was at his lowest of lows and now he feels on top of the world. Being around you gives him that adrenaline and high he was always chasing for. He preferred this way much better. He was loving how much better he was when he was with you.

He woke up later in the day, afternoon probably. You were still sound asleep in his arms. Your makeup was smudged, your hair was a mess, but you still looked like an angel to him. 

Carter just took this moment to enjoy this feeling of you in his arms. You were warm, you were comforting, you were home. You were home, something he feel like he hasn’t truly had ever. He believed he could stay here forever. Just laying in his bed with you in his arms, letting the day pass you by. But he thought that, maybe it wasn’t the best idea. Because if you spent another day together, just you and him, he’d might talk too much, he’d might spill the truth about his feelings for you. And he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to scare you off.

Your face scrunched up as you stirred awake. You brought yourself closer to Carter and nuzzled your face in his neck. You hummed, “Car?”

“Yeah?”

“Time is it?” you mumbled.

Carter pat his pockets to see if he had his phone on him. When he felt it in his back pocket, he pulled it out and checked the time, “2:36, sweetheart.”

You groaned, “I should probably go.”

Carter held you tighter, “Stay awhile.”

You chuckled and lifted your head to look at him, “I think I stayed for too long.”

He pouted, “No, stay awhile. Stay with me. Lay here with me.”

“But I’m hungry, Car.”

“I’ll take you out for breakfast, or lunch, or brunch. Whatever you want. Just…stay with me. Please?”

You giggled at the puppy pouty face Carter was giving you. You giggled and pecked him on the lips, “Fine. But I’m going home after. My roommate must be freaking out.”

Carter was beaming, “Okay.”

You then tapped his shirtless chest, “Now let me go. I gotta pee.” He giggled as he released you and you hopped off the bed. You hummed to yourself as you made your way to his bathroom. Watching your retreating form, Carter’s chest filled the copious amounts of love and tenderness. Yeah, he liked himself better when he was with you.


End file.
